Dorkifier (122)
Dorkifier, A.K.A. Experiment 122, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to zap a pink ray from his horns that changes anyone's appearance into something ridiculous. He appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 122 was the 122nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to zap a pink ray from his horns that changes anyone's clothing into something ridiculous. Also, the new dorky clothes cannot be taken off the victim unless the horns are rotated upside-down, after which every victim will automatically be restored to normal. 122 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Stitch! anime'' Gantu gained possession of Dorkifier through unknown means. After his activation, Dorkifier used his powers to change Gantu's regular uniform into dorky civilian clothes. Dorkifier later escaped and went on a rampage by changing other people's appearance into something ridiculous, his victims including Yuna, Stitch, Pleakley and Hiroman. Later, after a long chase, Jumba and Pleakley managed to capture Dorkifier. Stitch then reversed Dorkifier's effects by turning down his horns, reverting everyone's dorky clothing to their original clothing. Biology Appearance Dorkifier is a pink and white calf-like experiment with two horns, a red nose and purple hooves. Special Abilities Dorkifier can cause victims to look dorky by zapping them with a pink ray. The new dorky clothes can only be taken off when his horns are turned down. Trivia *Dorkifier's name in Japanese is ドーキファイ which translates directly to Dokifi (pronouced dough-key-fai). This is how the sound Dorkifier was localized into Japanese. *Dorkifier's pod color is blue. Gallery ScreenCapture 28.01.13 15-31-43.jpg|Dorkifier's experiment pod screenCapture 11.05.13 21-17-32.jpg|Dorkifier after activation screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-13.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-34-05.jpg|試作品122号 ドーキファイ translates to Prototype No. 122 Dokifi (pronouced Dough-key-fai) this is how they localized the name Dorkifier in Japanese screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-40.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-22-58.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-23-34.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-23-51.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-34-57.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-47-33.jpg|Dorkifier zapping Gantu screenCapture 11.05.13 21-24-15.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-24-36.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-25-04.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-25-37.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-09.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-10.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-26-40.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-29-36.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-29-57.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-30-39.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-53-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-31-10.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-37-18.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-37-48.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-38-18.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-39-11.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-39-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 15-54-11.jpg|Dorkifier zapping Yuna, Pleakley and Stitch screenCapture 11.05.13 21-40-24.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-40-41.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-41-17.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-42-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-01-54.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-44-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-44-50.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-45-21.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-45-51.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-47-16.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-47-38.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-48-11.jpg|Dorkifier about to zap Hiroman screenCapture 11.05.13 21-48-27.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-17.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-37.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-49-58.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-50-21.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-03.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-31.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-03-30.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-54-57.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-55-22.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-55-43.jpg screenCapture 11.05.13 21-56-21.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-31-45.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-31-59.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-32-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-32-44.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-36-03.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-36-25.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-37-21.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-37-51.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-39-18.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-40-24.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-41-22.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-41-35.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-06-14.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-42-07.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-42-28.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-43-06.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 13-43-56.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-08-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 16-09-32.jpg|Stitch reversing Dorkifier's work screenCapture 14.05.13 15-35-57.jpg Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:1-Series Category:Males